Love Revolution
by Rlnomnom
Summary: Exoluxion merupakan manusia buatan yang mulai populer di abad 22. Meskipun mereka hidup, mereka tidak memiliki perasaan. Hingga suatu hari seseorang melaporkan bahwa seorang Exoluxion mengalami jatuh cinta. Dan Exoluxion itu adalah Park Chanyeol. warning: (Boy x Boy), mature content, ChanBaek


**Love Revolution** By: Rlnomnom

(Warning: Boy x Boy Mature)

cast:

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Bercerita tentang dunia dimana manusia yang hampir berada dalam ambang kepunahan, sehingga diciptakanlah Exoluxion (Manusia Buatan) untuk mengisi kekosongan peran manusia. Mereka (para Exoluxion) hidup dari benih kehidupan yang diciptakan para ilmuan. Mereka benar-benar tampak seperti manusia yang memiliki kecerdasan. Hanya satu yang membedakan mereka dari manusia, yaitu perasaan.

Membaca buku adalah rutinitas yang selalu dilakukan Baekhyun di pagi hari. Dengan seduhan coffee latte dan honey bread strawberry sarapan Baekhyun terasa sempurna. Ditambah pemandangan taman kecil dan kolam ikan dibalik kaca transparan yang terlihat langsung dari ruang makan. Membuat Baekhyun bersyukur karena bisa menikmati paginya seorang diri.

Hingga seseorang bertubuh tinggi dan rambut acak khas bangun tidur muncul dari tangga.

"Baekhyunee~~" panggil si giant dengan nada manja. Baekhyun tampak tak terusik, ia masih sibuk dengan bacaannya. Benar-benar fokus dengan buku tentang Exoluxion yang akan menjadi materi kuliahnya siang nanti.

"Baekhyunee~" si giant berambut sarang lebah berjalan mendekat. Sesekali ia menguap lebar hingga saat dia sudah berada di belakang Baekhyun, dengan santai ia mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Baekhyun dari belakang. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit sulit bernafas.

"Park Chanyeol!! Jangan menggangguku saat aku membaca." Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya, namun juga tak berniat melepaskan lengan Chanyeol dari lehernya.

"Mana ciuman selamat pagiku?" Bisik Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit tergelitik.

"Kau.." Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya sekaligus menutup buku yang ia baca dan meletakkannya asal di meja makan.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Baekhyun melepaskan lengan Chanyeol dan berdiri menghadap dada Chanyeol yang masih tertutupi piyama bermotif pisang.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menciumku?" Baekhyun berjinjit meraih rambut Chanyeol yang menggumpal seperti permen kapas berwarna silver. Jemari lentik Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol dengan tatapan mata menggoda.

"Aku mau kau yang menciumku setiap pagi Baekhyunee.." Chanyeol merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Sesekali meremas pinggang Baekhyun yang ramping dan menghirup aroma parfum Baekhyun yang menguar tajam seperti wangi parfum balita. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya menatap mata Chanyeol yang berwarna emerald sendu. Bibirnya yang merah alami mendekat, tepat dihadapan bibir Chanyeol bahkan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan namun Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya.

"Cepat cium aku" rengek Chanyeol. Nafasnya sudah memburu.

"Baiklah.."

"cup" Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol sekilas. Mata bulat Chanyeol semakin membulat tidak puas.

"Lagi~" Baekhyun terkikik, kemudian ia kembali mendekatkan bibirnya dan mulai mencium Si giant yang menutup kedua matanya. Kedua bibir itu mulai saling melumat dan membasahi dengan saliva masing-masing. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol gemas, kemudian dibalas dengan lumatan bibir yang basah.

"Mmmmhh. Cpkk.. uhmmmh.." Lidah Chanyeol mulai menelusup ke dalam bibir baekhyun hingga akhirnya bertemu dengan lidah Baekhyun yang terasa seperti coffee latte.

"Chaanhhh.. mmmphhhttt" Ciuman mereka terus berlanjut, tidak terburu-buru dan terasa semakin manis tiap kali mereka saling menghisap lidah dan bertukar saliva.

Jemari Chanyeol yang semula bertengger di pinggang Baekhyun kini sudah bermain-main di dada Baekhyun yang cukup puffy untuk ukuran pria dewasa. Sesekali Baekhyun melenguh karena merasa geli dan nikmat setiap kali Chanyeol tepat mencubit putingnya yang mengeras di balik kemeja ketat berwarna maroon miliknya.

"Baekhyunee.. aku ingin melakukannya. " Bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tergelitik karena terangsang hanya dengan mendengar suara berat Chanyeol dan deru nafasnya tepat di telinga.

"Akhhh.. Chanhh.. ayo lakukan." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sudah memerah hingga menjalar ke telinga.

"Sayangku Baekhyunee.." Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun hingga menggantung dalam dekapannya seperti koala. Dengan gerakan cepat ia membalikkan arah kursi dari meja makan lalu mendudukinya, sehingga baekhyun dapat menyamankan diri diatas pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Kita harus melakukannya dengan cepat, sebentar lagi Kai akan menjemputku untuk berangkat kuliah." Baekhyun memosisikan pantatnya yang bulat dan puffy tepat di atas gundukan genital milik Chanyeol. "Okay, tapi lepaskan dulu seluruh pakaianmu dan aku" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya sembari merentangkan tangan. Mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk melepas piyamanya. Tanpa perlu menjawab lagi, Baekhyun mulai melepaskan kemeja maroonnya terlebih dahulu dan juga brief putih yang dipakainya karena memang dia tidak mengenakan celana. Kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kancing piyama Chanyeol dengan perlahan. Sesekali ia mencuri ciuman dari bibir Chanyeol yang sudah membengkak. Setelah keduanya benar-benar telanjang bulat, Baekhyun kembali mendudukkan diri di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Genital keduanya akhirnya bertemu, membuat Baekhyun mendesis lirih.

"Chanhhh.. " Chanyeol menjilat leher Baekhyun dengan sensual. Tangan kirinya meremas kedua penis bersamaan. Sedang tangan kanannya bermain main dengan pantat Baekhyun yang sangat lembut dan puffy. Baekhyun mulai mendesah nikmat saat Chanyeol mengesekkan penis keduanya dengan tempo pelan.

"Baek.. putingmu sudah sangat keras!" Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya pada kedua puting yang mencuat dan berwarna pink kemerahan, menantang siapapun untuk mengulum dan menggigitnya.

"Apakah putingmu juga bisa mengeluarkan susu, Baek?" Pertanyaan polos Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersedak oleh desahannya sendiri.

"K..kau bodoh ya? Tentu saja putingku tidak akan mengeluarkan susu, aku kan pria!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan cukup serius.

"Tapi.. kenapa putingmu puffy seperti wanita dan mencuat begitu? Kurasa mungkin putingmu bisa mengeluarkan susu, Baek.. bahkan saat aku merasakannya rasanya benar-benar manis." Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat puting sebelah kiri sekilas. Baekhyun bergidik, tidak siap dengan sentuhan Chanyeol.

"K..kau.. sudah kubilang aku ini pria! Cepat tuntaskan ini, lihat... penismu sudah sekeras batu!" Baekhyun mengembalikan perhatian Chanyeol pada kegiatan inti sebenarnya yang sempat tertunda karena perdebatan puting.

"Ups.. aku tidak sadar teralihkan dari ini" Chanyeol terkekeh, jemarinya kembali menyentuh pantat Baekhyun. Meremasnya lembut, kemudian memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam anal yang sudah berkedut-kedut.

Baekhyun kembali mendesah putus-putus. Jemarinya sudah mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol yang keras dan berotot seksi.

"Chan..h..hhh.. mphtttt masukkan... cep..phaat.." Baekhyun mencoba membuka belahan pantatnya, membantu Chanyeol yang masih bermain dengan tiga jarinya.

"Tunggu sebentar.. nanti sakit. Emmh..hhsshhh.." Chanyeol menggeram rendah, merasakan penisnya yang sudah sangat keras, namun dia tidak ingin membuat Baekhyun seperti minggu lalu yang tidak bisa berjalan tiga hari karena ulahnya yang tidak sabar untuk memasuki lubang kenikmatan Baekhyun.

"Sudah Chaanhh.. lubangku sudah gatal" Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dilumatnya bibir Chanyeol dengan kasar dan diarahkannya penis Chanyeol yang besar dan panjang itu ke lubang analnya. Membuat jemari Chanyeol terpaksa keluar dan mempersilahkan penisnya memasuki lubang dengan perlahan.

"Ummh... gerakkan Chan.." rengek Baekhyun sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya memutar. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang membuat ekspresi memohon.

"Baiklah.. mari kita mulai." Chanyeol menusuk lubang Baekhyun dengan sekali hentakan. Penisnya sudah masuk ke dalam lubang Baekhyun dengan sempurna dan Baekhyun tentu saja meraung kesakitan dengan mata tertutup dan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Maafkan aku sayang.. aku terlalu bersemangat" Chanyeol membiarkan penisnya tenggelam di dalam anal tanpa pergerakan, menunggu Baekhyun terbiasa sambil mengecupi bibir dan kelopak mata Baekhyun lalu ia menyesap air mata yang keluar karena rasa sakit penetrasi.

"Apa benar, kau mencintaiku Yeol?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan serius menunggu jawaban si giant yang masih sibuk menciumi jemari Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku mencintaimu" jawabnya bersamaan dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang mengeluarkan setengah penisnya dan menyentakkannya kembali dengan cukup keras.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhkhh.. Chan..yeoooll" Baekhyun memekik keras, suaranya yang merdu dan nyaring memenuhi ruang makan, bahkan hingga ke ruang tamu.

Chanyeol menaik-turunkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan keras. Suara tumbukan antar kulit menambah kuat harmoni pergumulan mereka yang terdengar sangat erotis.

"Chann.. tungg..u jangan ter..lalu cheph..at.. !!" Baekhyun terhentak-hentak diatas pangkuan Chanyeol dengan peluh yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya mengkilat, menambah gairah Chanyeol untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

Setelah dirasa cukup dengan pergumulan dalam pangkuan Chanyeol, Bakhyun kini terlentang di atas meja makan dengan penis Chanyeol yang masih berada di dalam lubang anal.

"Wow.. kau tadi membuat honey bread?" Chanyeol meraih toples madu yang berada disebelah piring baekhyun yang sudah kosong.

"Iya.. aku tadi akan membuatkanmu juga, tapi kau sudah duluan bangun." Baekhyun menggerakkan pantatnya merasa tidak nyaman karena Chanyeol tidak bergerak sama sekali, sedangkan penis yang ada didalam lubang analnya berkedut dan membesar.

"Aku lapar... ukh!" Chanyeol membuka toples madu dan mencelupkan jarinya kedalam toples.

"Nyaam" Chanyeol menjilat jarinya yang sudah berlumur madu. Kemudian sebuah ide nakal terlintas dalam kepalanya. Dan selanjutnya baekhyun memekik kaget karena Chanyeol menumpahkan isi toples madu pada tubuh telanjang Baekhyun. Mulai dari bibir, leher, dada, perut, hingga penis mungil Baekhyun yang menegamg.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun menarik telinga Chanyeol cukup keras.

"Aaa..aaaah.. ampun Baekhyuneee.." Chanyeol mengaduh. Setelah Baekhyun melepaskan telinganya yang malang, dengan seringaian jail Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun dan menyesap lelehan madu seperti orang kelaparan. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan terus mendesah saat lidah Chanyeol yang dingin mulai menjilati dan menggigit-gigit seluruh permukaan tubuhnya yang penuh dengan lelehan madu. Membuat ia terus mengerang dan mendesah penuh gairah bersamaan dengan hentakan yang terus bertambah cepat di lubang analnya.

"Aku akan keluar Chaann..." Baekhyun memekik keras sambil memeluk leher Chanyeol.

"Bersama sayang.." Chanyeol mendesis dan tubuh keduanya bergetar menumpahkan cairan tanda kenikmatan bersamaan. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar merasa puas karena berhasil memenuhi lubang Baekhyun dengan cairannya kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan Baekhyun sambil mengendus ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Padahal kau Exoluxion, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Bisik Baekhyun lirih, namun masih terdengar oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam, tidak berniat menjawabnya.

TBC/END ? ? Review pweasee~~

(FF yaoi plus nc21 pertamaku, maaf kalo banyak kalimat yang kurang enak dibaca, heehe ) /


End file.
